


borrowed decorations

by ilovemygaydad



Series: october 2019 spooky season stuff [12]
Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Deceit, Sympathetic Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: “What’s the bean doing?” Remy questioned, leaning out just a touch more from the hole behind the toaster. The human was sticking something against the wall--a black and orange fluffy string of some sort. “It’s shiny. Why is it shiny? Fluff isn’t shiny!”warnings: sympathetic deceit and remus, borrowers, g/t, food mention, stealing (sort of), mentions of kissing, and possibly something else





	borrowed decorations

**Author's Note:**

> day twenty-first of [hiddendreamer68's october prompts list on tumblr](https://hiddendreamer67.tumblr.com/post/187839718185/yup-i-made-a-prompt-list-open-to-anyone-and)! october 21st's word is "bean"
> 
> this is my first time writing g/t so... i hope this is good lmao

“What’s the bean doing?” Remy questioned, leaning out just a touch more from the hole behind the toaster. The human was sticking something against the wall--a black and orange fluffy string of some sort. “It’s _shiny_. Why is it shiny? Fluff isn’t shiny!”

“Maybe it’s--” Remus started and was immediately cut off by Dee pulling both of his significant others back just moments before the bean’s hand went right next to their hiding spot. 

“You _idiots_,” he hissed as soon as the bean had moved away. “You’re going to get us _caught_.”

Remus scoffed and sauntered out of the hiding spot. “I won’t get us caught.”

“You are so fluffing lucky that the bean left the room, or you’d be dead where you stand,” Dee growled, following Remus. Remy was only a few paces behind, and he immediately moved to look at the fluffy string.

Upon closer inspection, the fluff wasn’t _fluff_ at all. It was a thin foil in rectangles and odd, lumpy oval shapes with faces, but when Remy tried to fold it, the foil popped back to its original shape. He took a handful of the foil and tugged, sending himself and a small shower of foil flying onto the counter.

Dee buried his head in his hands. “Holy fluff. I’m surrounded by borrowers who wouldn’t know self-preservation if it hit them in the face.”

“Tomato, potato!” Remus exclaimed as he skipped down the counter. With each step, he pulled a piece of foil off of the string, stuffing them in his bag.

“It’s _fine_,” Remy agreed. He quickly picked up the foil pieces he’d ripped off and gently stuck them in his knapsack. “Besides, the bean is so unobservant. Remember that time I stole half of his sandwich, and he just thought he’d already ate it? Idiot!”

Remus nodded, clasping his bag closed. “He’s right. I’ve never seen a human be so dumb.” He clapped his hands. “Alright. I’m bored. Can we go make out now?”

Dee groaned and started making his way back into the walls. “I hate you both.”

“Ah, but you didn’t say no!”

“Try me, bench,” Dee hissed, but the venom was completely gone from his voice by the time his significant others reached him.


End file.
